csofandomcom_id-20200214-history
Encounter
Encounter adalah map pertama di Zombie Scenario: Season 4 dalam Counter-Strike Online. Tinjauan Map ini bertempat di daerah Artik. Beberapa bagian dalam map meniru struktur map Train. Di map ini, pemain akan menghadapi Frozen Terror di ronde terakhir sebagai boss. Membunuh boss akan mendapatkan Frozen Terror's Mane. Encounter dipandu oleh Gerrard sebagai pemandu Scenario. Setelah membunuh boss, akan datang sebuah helikopter dimana player bisa menyelamatkan diri karenanya Latar Belakang Labolatorium Vanguard runtuh setelah terkena bencana. Erica dan David Black tampaknya menghilang pada Panic Room. Untuk menyelamatkan diri dan menuju zona aman, dipimpin oleh Gerrard. Mereka berencana untuk bertemu pada posting arktik tetapi kemudian pesawat itu diberitahu sudah hancur. Setelah menyelamatkan diri dari Hitchhiking, tim Gerrard dan Zim sudah sampai selamat paja perjalanan kereta yang jauh. Setelah mereka menginjak kaki ke tanah, suara jeritan dapat didengar. Beast yang terinfeksi muncul dan lari ke tempat. Mereka mengikuti untuk mencari kebenaran dan tentu saja, di perjalanan ke sana, mereka akan medapatkan persekutuan. Transkripsi From the start point *Gerard: Jawab saya, Pasukan pengangkut! saya adalah ketua pasukan, Gerard. Saya telah tiba di lokasi yang ditentukan. *Jim: Halo, Gerrard. saya Jim. Kami sudah hampir sampai. *Gerard: Jim? Apakah kamu Jim dari pasukan bayaran Red Lizard? *Jim: apakah kamu mengenal saya? Sepertinya saya cukup terkenal. *Gerard: Saya akan memberitahukan detailnnya nanti, Cepatlah sampai. Udara di sini lebih dingin dari yang saya pikirkan. *Jim: Hahaha.. kamu pasti tidak menyukai Dingin. Ok, saya akan tiba sebentar lagi. *Gerard: Tunggu! Suara apakah ini?! *Jim: Ada apa, Gerrard? *Gerard: Sialan! Apa itu?! Hentikan sekarang juga!! *Jim: Hei! Apa yang terjadi di sana?! *Gerard: Sialan! Mahluk besar muncul dan membawa sampel penelitian dari kami! *Jim: Apa maksudmu? jangan bercanda. Kamu lebih baik mengambil kembali sampel penelitian tersebut, sekarang juga! *Gerard: Say tahu. Kami akan mengejarnya sekarang! Saya akan hubungi kamu kembali! *Gerard: Sepertinya mahluk tersebut menutup jalan... *Gerard: Seharusnya terdapat cara untuk menggerak kereta-kereta ini... *Gerard: Gerakan kereta dengan menjalankan Alat pengunci kereta!" After the train is moving *Gerard: Bagus! Kereta bergerak sekarang. Cari alat lainnya untuk menggerakan kereta lain! After entering the secured moving line *Gerard: Zombie Datang!! kalahkan Zombie dan lanjutkan pencarian! Arriving in front of the button inside the warehouse *Gerard: Saya menemukan alat lainnya! Gunakan sekarang! After pressing it *Gerard: Saya dapat mendengar kereta bergerak. Cepat, Kita bergerak! After coming outside *Gerard: Sepertinya kita dapat masuk kedalam ventilasi, Ayo jalan! Once comes closer to the steel-barred window inside ventilation *Gerard: Tidak ada listrik untuk menggerakan Jendela besi ini. Kita harus mengembalikan tenaga listrik untuk menjalankannya! Found Yeti??s mane *Gerard: Kita mendapatkan jejaknya! Sepertinya berada di sekitar sini. *Gerard: Ayo kita lanjutkan pengejaran! Jangan sampai tertinggal!! After entering the ice area *Gerard: Zombie ditempat ini terlihat lebih lambat dari tempat lainnya... *Gerard: Kalahkan mereka semua sebelum bergerak kedekat kita! After entering the empty lot *Gerard: Ini adalah jalan buntu...jawab saya Jim! *Jim: Dimana kamu sekarang, Gerard? *Gerard: kami menunggu di tempat kosong yang mncul setelah melewati gua es. Kami tidak dapat menemukan jalan untuk keluar. *Jim: ini cukup sulit, Saya akan memeriksa lokasi kamu. Sialan. GPS tidak bekerja dengan benar karena badai salju. *Gerard: Saya dapat melihat gerbang besi di sebelah sana... Apa itu?! *Jim: Apa yang terjadi, ada apa Gerrard? *Gerard: Kami menemukannya! ayo kita serang dia, Pasukan serang!!!! Proceed with 2nd boss basic *Gerard: Tidak! Dia lari lagi! *Jim: Apa..? Saya ingin mengajarkan kamu cara yang benar untuk bekerja. *Gerard: Sepertinya kami dapat mencapai suatu tempat jika bisa melewati gerbang besi tersebut. *Jim: Baiklah,Coba untuk bergerak sekarang. Jangan matikan komunikasi ketika kalian bergerak saya tidak ingin kehilangan kontak lagi. *Gerard: Ok, saya mengerti! Ledakkan gerbang besi tersebut, Ayo bergerak! Proceed with 2nd boss shortcut *Gerard: Dia lari lagi! Ayo ikuti! *Gerard: Sepertinya dia masuk kedalam jendela ventilasi. kami akan mengejarnya! Lift room *Gerard: Tempat ini sepertinya disamarkan sebagai gudang...kenapa? *Gerard: ayo, kita naik lift tersebut. After lift stopped *Gerard: Sial... kenapa harus berhenti? Sepertinya ada masalah dengan tenaga listriknya? *Gerard: Tenaga listrik akan kembali jika kita menghancurkan Kotak listrik darurat tersebut! Semuanya ayo tembak! After operating the lift *Gerard: Bagus, lift kembali berjalan! Saya harap tidak berhenti kembali... In front of double shutter *Gerard: Pintu besi itu tidak bekerja. *Gerard: ini adalah satu-satunya jalan. Kita harus mencari cara untuk menjalankannya. In front of laboratory engine *Gerard: Baik, Kita harus menjalankannya. After operating the engine *Gerard: Ayo kita jalankan pintu tersebut! After arriving at the frozen machine room *Gerard: Kita berada di jalan buntu lagi. Apakah kamu mendengar saya, Jim? *Jim: Ada apa, Gerard? *Gerard: Kami sampai di suatu tempat yang mitip ruangan mesin, Tetapi tidak ada jalan lagi! *Jim: Biarkan saya memeriksa lewat GPS. Apa?! kamu berada di bawah saya?! *Gerard: Di bawah kamu?! *Jim: Saya jelaskan, Koordinat kita berada di satu tempat, Saya berada di luar. *Gerard: Berarti, Kami berada di ruangan mesin bawah tanah. *Jim: Kamu tahu saya tidak dapat terbang ke bawah tanah dengan helicopter? *Gerard: Ya, Sepertinya lantai tersebut tidak terlalu padat, kita seharusnya bisa meledakkannya. *Jim: Ya. Coba keluar dari situ, Teman. *Gerard: Okay! Pasang Bom di sini, soldier! After planting the bomb *Gerard: Ayo kita ledakkan. Mundur, semuanya! After coming down (or after passing the shortcut gate) *Gerard: Ada angin yang terasa bertiup disebelah sana. ayo bergerak ke sana. Shortcut Ventilation Window *Gerard: Apakah kamu mendengar saya, Jim? Kami memasuki jendela ventilasi dengan mengikuti Frozen Terror. *Jim: Biarkan saya memeriksa lewat GPS. Apa?! kamu berada di bawah saya?! *Gerard: Dibawah Kamu?! bagaimanapun, kami akan terus mengejar Frozen terror. *Gerard: Akan sulit untuk bergerak jika kita tidak dapat menghentikan kipas tersebut. *Gerard: Kita dapat menghentikan kipas dengan menjalankan alat! Ayo bergerak! In front of shortcut gate *Gerard: Gerbang ini sepertinya mudah untuk dibuka. Boss room *Gerard: Ini Gerrard! Apa kamu mendengar Jim! *Jim: Jangan bilang ke saya ini jalan buntu lagi, gerrard. *Gerard: Maafkan saya, tetapi ini memang jalan buntu lagi. *Jim: Apakah kita mencari jalan buntu dengan sengaja? Haha?? *Gerard: Tunggu sebentar...ada apa dengan getaran ini? After boss cut scene *Gerard: Itu Dia! *Jim: Baik, Sepertinya kamu menemukannya. Tunjukan kemampuan mu sekarang, Gerard! *Gerard: Ok. tetapi, Dimana kamu sekarang? *Jim: Hampir sampai. kita akan bertemu jika kamu selamat dari tempat itu. Haha Helicopter arrived after killed the boss. *Jim: Hey, kamu selamat. Saya akan membawa kamu semua, jadi jangan marah. Haha. *Gerard: Kita harus mengambil kembali sampel penelitian yang dicuri. Dia seharusnya berada di sekitar sini! *Jim: Baik, Teman. sekarang kami akan bergabung untuk mencari! After lift moved *Gerard: Bergerak melewati jendela ventilasi untuk mereka yang tidak bisa menaiki lift! *Gerard: Jangan bergerak keluar lift karena Listrik tegangan tinggi mengalir disitu! After arrived at the boss room *Dapat melanjutkan round selanjutnya jika setengah pemain berada di sini. After casting the first ultimate skill *Gerard: Dia mencoba untuk melarikan diri lagi! Tangkap sebelum dia berhasil keluar!! After casting the second ultimate skill, there is no message from the third ultimate skill casting *Gerard: Dia mencoba menyerang kita dengan ice Rock! Hentikan dia dari menaiki diatasnya. Berusaha sebaik-baiknya! Event Map ini dirilis bersama dengan Skull-6: *Korea: 1 Agustus 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 6 Agustus 2013. *China/Jepang: 7 Agustus 2013. link=Skull-5 Map ini dirilis bersama dengan Skull-5 dan Bingo Event: *Indonesia: 21 Juli 2014 Galeri File:Unexpect_poster_kr.jpg|Korea poster File:Unexpect_poster_kr2.jpg|Ditto File:Encounter_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Skull6_encounter_poster_jp.png|Japan poster Encounter poster sgp.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Encounter_screenshot.jpg|Official screenshot File:Encounter_screenshot2.jpg|Ditto File:Encounter_screenshot3.jpg File:Unexpect_screenshot.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Unexpect_screenshot2.jpg|Ditto File:Loadingbg_zs_encounter.png|Loading background Trivia *Ini adalah map pertama dengan petunjuk jalan. *Map ini mirip dengan map Train. *Map ini memiliki tempat rahasia. *Ini terdiri dari 1 scene. Yaitu munculnya Frozen Terror. Dan ini adalah map pertama dengan menggunakan scene. *Lift di map ini mirip dengan cerita Unforeseen Consequences dan Lambda Core di Half-Life. Kategori:Map Kategori:Maps Kategori:Zombie Scenario Kategori:Zombie Scenario Season 4